compediafandomcom-20200214-history
K`Crydon Katana
K`Crydon Katana, M.D. or "The one who is alone", is an emergency medical physician, a sworn Knight of Hudriel, and former Chief of Military Operations for Turner Securities Limited. He is now a soldier for the Imperial Army and is perhaps most notable as the former Chief of Medicine for Biotech Medical. Early Life Katana was born on a refugee ship headed towards Coruscant. He was abandoned by his parents and ended up in an orphanage. Katana, unlike his friends and peers, had little to no interest in finding out who his parents were. He also did not want to get adopted. His childhood was fastpaced, as he was rushing to get into adulthood. During high school, Katana started to drink and had been busted numerous times for underage drinking. After his graduation, Katana gathered his things and boarded a ship to Coronet, Corellia, to start over and escape the big city. Katana worked as a bartender for nearly a year. He enjoyed the job, but the pay was substantially low. He began to miss payments for rent, and was almost evicted from his apartment. Katana was working a shift for a friend when tragedy struck. Right outside the cantina, two speeders had collided headon going at a high rate of speed. Everyone rushed outside to find one speeder minimally damaged with the other significantly damaged. Katana ran to the heavily damaged speeder to find the driver, a young female, entrapped and in serious condition. There was also a young girl in the back who was fatally injured as she was not restrained. Emergency services were called upon, and Katana waited helplessly as the female died while holding his hand. Katana went home that night deeply depressed, and promised himself that he would never be that helpless in a situation like that ever again. It was this event that sparked Katana's passion for helping others. Early Medical and Firefighting Career Katana enrolled in emergency medical technician (EMT) school for six months. He excelled at his studies and when he finally became certified, he worked as an emergency dropship medic for a local emergency medical service. This job, even though pay was still far from exemplary, was enough for him to get by and pay his rent. It was here that Katana met his best friend; Avant Halcyon. Katana became more interested in civil service and enlisted in the Coronet Fire Deparment. He worked as a firefigher at CFD Station 7, charged with fire suppression and rescue services in a part of the northern district of Coronet. With this honorable profession came valuable experience in rescue operations as well as the gritty world of "street medicine" as a medical first responder. Although Katana's main job was rescue and firefighting, he still maintained an interest in medicine but could not afford to attend a university. It was then he learned that by enlisting into the military, he may have his education tuition covered. The Imperial Army offered testing to enter its ranks annually, and gave preference to civil servants such as Coronet firefighters. After a few years of working as a firefighter and reaching the rank of Senior Captain, Katana left behind his career as a firefighter and enlisted into the Imperial Military. Imperial Career Entering the Imperial academy, he was joined by four classmates: Rho Galfona, Stephen Barraclough, Jathrin Thoyan, and Matthew Bassett. None are still actively serving in the military and to this date, Katana and Galfona are the only surviving members of the Mid Year 7 Academy Class. After graduation, Katana joined the Imperial Army and was a part of the First Imperial Legion. He also became the only medic in the entire army. When he was promoted to Sergeant, he became the commanding officer for the infantry brigade. Months later, he became the Legion Executive Officer as a Sergeant Major under Second Lieutenant Cliff Chan. After one year of service, Katana had reached the rank of Command Sergeant, the highest enlisted rank. Katana was appointed by Brigadier General Mintaka Kyuzo as the Imperial Medical Director for the Imperial Medical Corps. With this title, Katana began to train units from all branches on Combat Medicine. At completion of the course, Katana awarded the graduates with Combat Medic certifications. As Katana continued his role of Combat Medic and Medical Director, he seeked permission from Army High Command to a recieve formal medical education. The empire had yet to create or become affliated with another medical faction and to recieve an education, Katana would have to go to a medical school outside of the Empire. Army High Command rejected the request, resulting in Katana going AWOL followed by leaving the empire altogether. Had he remained in service for less than a month after he had left, Katana would have recieved his officer commission as a Second Lieutenant. Formal Education and Medical Career Katana quickly left imperial space, and travelled to the Meridian sector, home to Biotech, which had previously been one of the most prestigious medical factions in the galaxy. There, he went to a Paramedic academy and graduated. Katana began formal education at the University of Curador, which was mainly known for its health sciences. Pursuing a major in Biology and an emphasis on Pre-Med, Katana graduated with a Bachelor of Science in Biology. After another four years, Katana graduated from medical school and started his internship and residency at the University of Curador Medical Branch. Katana decided to pursue emergency medicine as his speciality due to his experience working as a combat medic and in emergency medical services. He had considered becoming a trauma surgeon, but he preferred to work with both trauma and medical patients in the Emergency Department. Katana first started work at Biotech as the attending emergency room physician after the completion of his residency. Katana's work and determination caught the eye of Biotech owner Vee Null, as well as then Chief of Medicine, Dr. Duran Endel. The two both decided to place Katana in a higher position within the company as Medical Director for Biotech Medical. Katana took the new position with the promise of reforming Biotech to a once again major medical provider. Dr. Endel was soon charged with larceny from Biotech Medical and was removed from his position as Chief of Medicine. Interim Biotech President, Sean Tel assumed the duties of management while the owners contemplated on who was to be the next Chief of Medicine for Biotech. Katana was nominated by Vee Null and was unanimously accepted to be the next Chief of Medicine. Katana accepted the position, becoming the second physician to hold the title of Chief of Medicine of Biotech. Katana donated all of his credits and worked without a salary to improve Biotech from its inactive state. He hired new employees, trained them as EMTs and Nurses, and effectively worked to rebuild Biotech's various medical centers. He also restarted the production of medical items and organized teams to perform deliveries to patients and clients. After one year of volunteer service to Biotech, Katana had secured Biotech's stance in the galaxy as a major medical provider. It was at this point that Katana decided to leave and pursue other career oppotunities. Katana was approached with a job offer as the Assistant Operations Director of Republic Medical. He was accepted and allowed to retain his doctor of medicine title although it was from another medical faction. There, Katana worked with the Republic Medical Surgical Unit or RMSU. It would turn out that his medical career in the Republic would be short lived. Security Faction Career Katana and the director for the operations department; Azazeal Ventrue, worked together successfully during Katana's short tenure in the RMSU. Within a few months, Azazeal was revealed to be James Turner, a former Imperial general thought to have been dead after he defected. James established a faction under his family's name; Turner Securities Limited, and extended an invite to Katana. At first reluctant to re-enter military service, Katana eventually agreed, receiving an officer commission as a Major. While employed at TSL, Katana would meet his wife, Ashlyn Vytuia. Although they both cared for each other deeply, the time constraint on Katana and irreconcilable differences would soon break the couple apart. The two have since separated. With poor leadership at TSL, and in-differences between the Turner family most of whom controlled the faction in some shape or form, the company began to drop under. Katana decided that it was no longer in his best interest to be a part of the faction, and decided to undergo talks on possibly returning to Imperial service. Return to Imperial Service With TSL dropping its revenue as well as the number of current members, Katana began talks with the AHC on a possible return to service. The AHC, who has since changed members since Katana's departure, was willing to forgive the member who left behind many responsibilities that were formerly his. He was allowed to return to active service, but had to face a paygrade/rank demotion of 3 levels, removing his former rank of Command Sergeant to Sergeant First Class. Although it was a hefty punishment, Katana accepted and was reinstated into the Imperial Army. Military Achievements Galactic Empire Positions * First Imperial Infantry Brigade Commanding Officer * First Imperial Legion Executive Officer * Imperial Medical Director - Imperial Medical Corps Ranks * E-1 - Recruit * E-2 - Private * E-5 - Sergeant * E-7 - Sergeant First Class * E-9 - Sergeant Major * E-10 - Command Sergeant Awards * 1ALV - 1st Army Legion Veteran * ICR - Imperial Centre for Recruitment Member * INS - Imperial News Service * BCO - Brigade Commanding Officer * IABG - Imperial Academy Basic Graduate * DB1 - Imperial Duty Bars 1 Year * LOC - Letter of Commendation * DFA - Death from Above Scenario * SYF - System Failure Scenario Turner Securities Limited Positions * Task Force Seven Commanding Officer * Military Executive Officer * Chief of Military Operations Ranks * SO-1 - Major * SO-2 - Lieutenant Colonel * SO-3 - Colonel Awards * THC - Turnerian High Command * TFC - Task Force Command * TMM - Turnerian Medal of Merit * LOC1 - Letter of Commendation * TF7M - Task Force Seven Member * MOB - Medical Officer Bar Category:Individuals Category:Human